


Glorious Collaboration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Snape100's prompt #518: Hand of Glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorious Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Glorious Collaboration

~

“Problems at the DMLE?” Severus eyed Potter over top his glasses. They’d become friends after the war, and while Severus sometimes fantasised they could be more than that, he never let on to Potter. _Lest he stop visiting._

Potter sighed. “Can Hands of Glory be mass produced?” 

Severus dropped his quill, spilling ink across his desk. Swearing, he Banished the mess. “Grisly thought. Why do you ask?” 

“Someone’s using them for robberies.”

“You’re sure?”

“Maybe. They used Peruvian Darkness powder, yet were themselves able to see.” Potter leaned forward. “And you’re the Dark Arts expert.”

Severus sighed. “Tell me more.”

~

Once Potter laid out the facts, Severus pursed his lips. “A Hand of Glory has to be painstakingly made from a hanged man’s hand. I’m not sure you _could_ mass produce them. You’d need access to several cadavers.” 

Potter shuddered. “There have been five robberies in ten days, all using similar methods.” 

“Odd.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Should you be telling me this?”

Potter grinned. “Since I’m officially consulting you? Yes.” 

“Indeed. Have you permission?”

Potter handed him a consultation contract signed by Kingsley. “We need your knowledge about the Dark Arts.” 

“I won’t be cheap.” 

Potter laughed. “I figured.” 

~

Observing Potter was both fascinating and frustrating. Fascinating because Potter was good at investigation, but frustrating because he was attractive, and seeing him in his element was...arousing. 

“...lit the Hand of Glory here--” Potter paused. “Are you listening?” 

Severus blinked. “Of course. Proceed.” 

Potter hummed. “Right, so the perp tossed Peruvian Darkness powder in, then lit the Hand over here. Then, once everyone was blinded, absconded with the loot.” 

“And what was the ‘loot’?” asked Severus. 

“That was odd, too.” Potter shook his head. “In every case, the thief passed up money for obscure magic books.” 

Severus went cold. 

~

“Necromancy?” Potter groaned. “You mean they’re creating Inferi?” 

“Possibly.” Severus, poring over books, looked up. “It may not be that nefarious, however.” 

Potter crossed his arms. “Name one good reason they could be doing this.” 

Severus sighed. “I have no idea,” he admitted. “But surely they teach you to keep an open mind while investigating?” 

Potter smiled. “You’re good at this. Once this case is over you should apply. You’d make a great Auror.” 

Severus snorted. “They’d never consider me. Now look here, there’s a spell to trace the wax that falls from a Hand of Glory.” 

Potter beamed. “Brilliant!” 

~

The cottage was unprepossessing, with shuttered windows and an overgrown front garden. Severus, on alert, surreptitiously drew his wand. 

Potter’s mien changed, too, his expression going unreadable as they approached the front door. “Hello?” he called out before raising his hand to knock. 

Before he touched the door, however, it opened, and Gregory Goyle blinked at them. 

“Goyle?” Potter glanced at Severus, who shrugged. “May we come in? We’ve questions.”

Goyle sighed. “You’re here about the Hand of Glory, aren’t you?” 

Potter raised an eyebrow. “How do you know about that?” 

Goyle stepped aside, gesturing. “Because it’s mine. Come in.” 

~

The remnants of the Hand of Glory sat in plain sight. Potter sighed. “You’ve been using it.”

Goyle nodded. “Yeah, I needed some books, but people want lots of money for necromancy books. I couldn’t afford that.” 

“So you stole them?” 

“Borrowed.” Goyle sighed. “I was going to return them. That’s why I was so careful with the Hand. I needed to leave enough so I could put everything back.” 

“What are you trying to do, Gregory?” Severus murmured, looking around. There were canvasses everywhere.

Goyle held up a lock of hair. “I’m trying to making a portrait of Vince.”

~

“At least it was just one Hand of Glory,” said Potter.

“Indeed, it could have been significantly worse.” Severus pursed his lips. “One question, however.” 

“Yes?” 

“You didn’t charge Vince, and you introduced him to a wizarding artist to help him in his quest. Why?” 

Potter shrugged. “He wasn’t malicious, he didn’t do any damage during the robberies, and, well, I felt sorry for him. Since we were the only ones there, I could use my discretion.” 

Severus nodded. “That was generous of you.” 

Potter smiled. “I know a way you could repay my generosity.” 

“Oh?” 

“Have dinner with me.” 

~

Dinner was at Potter’s home. Severus brought wine and, afterwards, they chatted, candles flickering in the background. 

“Was dinner okay?” Potter asked, sipping his wine.

Severus hummed. “Not bad.”

Potter laughed. “Sorry about the boring lighting. I couldn’t manage a Hand of Glory.” 

Severus pursed his lips. Potter had been sending encouraging signals all night; it was time to take a chance. Taking Potter’s glass, he set it aside. Moving in, he murmured, “I prefer the current lighting. After all, I want us both to see exactly what we’re doing.” 

Smiling, Potter slid into his arms. “I’m glad we agree.” 

~


End file.
